The present invention relates to a pipeline strainer are more particularly to a Y shaped pipeline strainer which has a decreased pressure drop associated with fluid flowing there through.
Pipeline strainers are used for protecting pumps, compressors, turbines, meters, automatic valves, sprinkler heads, nozzles, steam traps, heat exchangers, meters, and other pipeline equipment. The pipeline strainer mechanically removes solids from a flowing fluid with a perforated, mesh, or wedge wire straining element. The solids are retained in the straining element, allowing the fluids to flow there through and to the downstream equipment. After a certain period of time, a drain can be opened to remove the debris to avoid excess pressure drop associated with the collection of solids in the straining element.
Two common designs for pipeline strainers are the Y shaped pipeline strainers and the basket pipeline strainer. Most basket pipeline strainers are intended for horizontal or slightly inclined piping. On the other hand, the Y shaped pipeline strainers, as well as some T shaped basket strainers, can be used in horizontal, as well as vertical (downward), piping. In the Y shaped pipeline strainers, a debris collection chamber, which houses the straining element, is disposed obliquely to the flow path of the fluid thorough the pipeline strainer.
With respect to the Y shaped pipeline strainers, disposing the straining element in the body of the pipeline strainer typically requires a large opening at the end of the debris collection chamber. The opening is closed during operation with a large flange containing a series of bolts. The flange is large, requires gaskets, and is a potential leak point. Additionally, the flange impacts the amount of the straining element that may be disposed in the flow path of the fluid.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide for a pipeline strainer which increases the amount of straining element in the flow path of the fluid.
Additionally, it would also be desirable to provide a pipeline strainer that does not require a flange at the bottom of the debris collection chamber.